


Sit awhile with me

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Illustration, and DESERVE each other thank you very much, here have some actual romance for once, those two just love each other and are good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Bruce and Selina in the dark, making sparks.





	Sit awhile with me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a batcat stanning crisis.
> 
> Title from "You Raise Me Up" because I am the absolute worst when it comes to actually find words for romance.

  
  
_"I missed you."_  
  
  
  
**-**  
**Japanese ink, watercolors and white ink on mixed media paper.**  
  
  
  
_**Please do not steal or repost without permission.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when writers and DC piss me off.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related content !


End file.
